De hierba y latas de cervezas
by LaLa Do
Summary: Estaba claro que eso no se hacía. Tener algún tipo de acercamiento sexual, acabarlo abruptamente y luego dejar a la otra persona a su conveniencia. SasuNaru.


Este iba a ser uno de los drabbles de "Oh, sí" pero a la mitad ya iba en más de 500 palabras. No que sea muy largo pero espero les guste ;)

Mención de ShikaTema y Gaara siendo un buen amigo.

* * *

 **.**

 **De hierba y latas de cervezas**

 **.**

Naruto despertó abruptamente ante el sonido de alguien tocando el timbre de la casa y por el sobresalto rodó hasta quedar fuera del futón… o lo que podría considerarse como tal. La base demasiada delgada por el desgaste y la dureza del material no habían ayudado mucho que digamos al dolor que le había quedado desde ayer en su hombro derecho.

Sentado ahora en el suelo y sin mucho reparo estiró su cuerpo pero eso sólo le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio y quedar echado nuevamente sobre el futón. Viendo el techo se esforzó en recordar si tenía o no clases ese día. Quizá no, porque si las tuvieras ya habría recibido una llamada de Sakura exigiendo llevar su perezoso cuerpo a la Universidad.

Y si no tenía clases quizá por todo ese día podía quedarse allí, echado sobre un desgastado futón ajeno (vale, se había quedado en la casa de Gaara), pensando en su vida, tomando difíciles decisiones como pedir perdón, arrepentirse o tomar responsabilidad. Aunque, con la resaca que tenía estaba más seguro que pensar en su vida —en _Sasuke_ — era lo último que quería hacer.

Cuando un leve dolor empezó a hacerse también lugar en su cabeza volvió a sentarse con cierto decaimiento y entonces recordó claramente las acciones de la noche pasada y sin poder evitarlo llevó sus manos a cubrir sus ojos.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto y lo más lógico era hablar con Sasuke, ¿cierto? ¿Recalcar la diferencia de edad? ¿Que ambos eran hombres?

Ugh. Una tontería. Sasuke ya no seguía siendo el pequeño inocente al que tenía que cuidar y no iba a escuchar ni aceptar nada de esa mierda. A pesar de eso Naruto se sentía como el real villano: últimamente había estado pensando en sexo, _en sexo gay con Sasuke_. Seis años menor que él, el _hermanito_ de Itachi y un arrogante orgulloso hijo de puta.

Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, nada feliz de no saber si había hecho al menos una cosa correcta. Después de lo ocurrido con Sasuke —un beso que terminó en otros besos y luego en salvaje e irresponsable sexo oral—, había simplemente huído de su propio apartamento y buscado por emborracharse y seguir fumando un poco de hierba.

Estaba claro que eso no se hacía. Tener algún tipo de acercamiento sexual, acabarlo abruptamente y luego dejar a la otra persona a su conveniencia.

Y es que al parecer Sasuke había querido continuar, quizá demasiado afanado y con un elevado nivel de excitación luego de ver lo que había hecho Naruto con su esperma. Sí, su mera culpa, estaba de acuerdo, pero en algún momento de esa euforia Naruto había reaccionado mal. _O bien_ , según fuese el punto de vista. ¿Por qué? Porque de un momento a otro estuvo muy consciente de lo que el otro quería hacer en el sofá de su pequeño apartamento y en un sorpresivo, alarmante, corto y nada amigable enfrentamiento había caído al suelo y golpeado con su mesita. Fuerte.

Cuando se quejó de su hombro y Sasuke lo observó con preocupación y algo parecido al remordimiento, sus hermosas y aristocráticas mejillas rojas y su boca abierta, Naruto se levantó, puso su mano en su dolorido músculo y buscó apresurado la puerta antes de que Sasuke pudiese abrocharse sus pantalones.

Quizá la principal conclusión de anoche es que algo de cerveza, un poco de hierba y Sasuke como única compañía eran una peligrosa mezcla.

Suspiró.

Tenía que llamarlo, realmente. Algo de ponerse él los pantalones y ser un hombre. Incluso aunque no sabía exactamente qué iba a decir. (Porque decirle que quería apretarlo contra una pared mientras metía su mano en aquellos apretados jeans de marca estaba descartado).

Tanteó sus bolsillos en busca de su celular pero entonces escuchó toques en la puerta de la pequeña habitación y como si se tratara de una campana que acababa de salvarlo de un salto se levantó por fin, arrepintiéndose en el acto debido al dolor que eso le había generado y pateando una de las lata de cerveza que habían regadas por el suelo.

—Siga —dijo mientras inútilmente intentó arreglar mejor su rubia melena (a la que Sasuke se había aferrado el día anterior como si su vida hubiese dependido de ello). Alzó con cuidado una colilla para ver si aún quedaba un poco aunque de inmediato descartó la idea. Si en algún momento tenía que enfrentar al mundo debía hacerlo en un mejor estado.

—Naruto.

Al escuchar su nombre levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes. El pelirrojo recargado en la puerta le observó con detenimiento a la vez que Naruto al darse cuenta del perfecto estado de su apariencia por fin sintió un poco de alivio.

—¿Irás a la escuela? —preguntó el rubio animadamente al ver al otro con su uniforme. Aún era temprano entonces.

Gaara exhaló pesadamente.

—Tengo que hacerlo —respondió sin gran entusiasmo—. Una falla más y habré sido expulsado de toda posible escuela de esta ciudad. Y creo que no puedo darme el lujo con sólo una semana para la graduación.

—Eso está bien, estudiar… Sólo no lo arruines, _más_ —dijo Naruto algo más serio de lo normal. A veces tenía que comportarse como el joven adulto, futuro profesional, estrella de fútbol que era. No importaba que la noche anterior sus decisiones habían provocado una escena que consideraba lo había hundido fatalmente—. No terminas siendo del todo agradable cuando llegas al punto de hacer llorar a tu hermana, ¿eh?

 _No terminas siendo del todo agradable cuando casi te dejas follar de Sasuke_ , casi pensó que le respondería Gaara. Pero Gaara había estado siendo un muy buen amigo, a pesar de ser menor que él —la misma edad que Sasuke— e incluso aunque en su primer encuentro estuvieron a punto de golpearse. De todos los habitantes de la ciudad Naruto estaba seguro que el menor no le recriminaría sus indecentes y nada normales sentimientos que durante el último tiempo lo habían asaltado sin permiso.

A pesar de eso esperaba en realidad que no hubiese soltado algo como eso al adolescente durante el tiempo que había estado allí. O a Temari, Kankuro o Shikamaru. Shikamaru había estado ahí también, ¿cierto? Quizá se lo había confesado al chico genio mientras iban por su sexta cerveza.

Si eso había sido así de seguro Shikamaru le había ofrecido algún muy importante y certero consejo del que lastimosamente no se acordaba.

Sólo se acordaba de él y sus débiles barreras cuando se trataba de mantener su espacio personal con Sasuke gravitando alrededor de él.

No que Sasuke fuese muy explicito o evidente en sus acciones, o que Naruto a esta altura haya admitido públicamente sobre sus preferencias sexuales, pero quizá, si Ino había estado también, todos en la ciudad ya lo sabían. No que Ino fuese una inconsiderada chismosa pero si algo se relacionaba directamente con él su rubia amiga sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacérselo conocer a Sakura. Y de alguna forma lo terminaría escuchando también Sai. No que Sai fuese otro inconsiderado y desleal amigo pero sus criterios sobre la confidencialidad y el inherente compromiso de guardar secretos no eran los mejores.

Gaara sin embargo dijo algo más que le aseguró que efectivamente su secreto ya no seguía siéndolo:

—Sasuke vino hace quince minutos, le dije que aún estabas dormido —mencionó, tal cual como si nada—. También le dije que estabas arrepentido de haber puesto tu rubia cabeza en sus genitales.

Naruto dejó de sonreír aunque en el rostro del pelirrojo parecía haber un casi imperceptible temblor en las comisuras de los labios. Al parecer Gaara realmente no era tan buen amigo.

Ante la sorpresa Naruto balbuceó durante un corto momento, quizá ahogándose sin darse cuenta mientras Gaara silenciosamente lo estaba dejando morir, pero un tiempo después se recuperó.

—¡Tengo que irme! —exclamó quizá despertando a todo el vecindario y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa sabiendo que Gaara le estaba prácticamente pisando los talones.

Su plan: buscar a Shikamaru porque definitivamente necesitaba a alguien con cerebro. Aunque, un momento, ¿quizá Shikamaru todavía estaba en aquella casa? Naruto giró bruscamente y casi chocó con su no tan buen amigo pelirrojo.

—Dejó una nota —dijo entonces Gaara y por un momento Naruto pensó que le estaban hablando en código, que " _Dejó una nota_ " significaba algo más allá que simplemente alguien dejando una nota. Lo malo es que no tenía tiempo para descifrar lo que fuese que Gaara había dicho.

Afortunadamente para él sí existía una nota y Gaara amablemente tomó una de sus manos y la depositó ahí antes de pasar por su lado y salir en silencio por la puerta principal.

Naruto la abrió, aún pensando en contactar primero a Shikamaru, más aún cuando observó la inconfundible letra de Sasuke plasmada en una hoja arrancada de cuaderno. Sólo dos líneas.

 ** _"Perdón por tu hombro._**

 ** _Te casarás conmigo"._**

Sí, claro, pensó enojado Naruto. El rojo crepitando por su mejillas seguramente era por su enojo, nada más.

No le puso atención a lo que decía el papel acerca de su hombro y en que muy seguramente Sasuke ahora debía estar preocupado. Él mismo estaba preocupado de que su cuerpo mejorara antes de que Asuma se diera cuenta y le diera otra calmada pero amenazadora observación acerca del cuidado de su salud y como tal se relacionaba directamente con el equipo.

Pero Naruto sólo estaba concentrado en la última frase… en que Sasuke ni siquiera había puesto un signo de interrogación. Era una orden, como si el azabache lo diera por sentado.

 _"Te casarás conmigo"._

Tomó su celular consciente de que a Sasuke no le gustaba que lo llamaran durante su horario escolar pero no tuvo que esperar un segundo timbrazo antes de que le contestara.

—Naruto —respondió Sasuke calmadamente. Quizá sonando demasiado calmado.

Naruto casi gruñó.

—Sólo... —¿Sólo _qué_ exactamente? ¿Déjame en paz? ¿Veamonos en una hora? Sin embargo dijo lo que tenía más claro hasta ahora—: ¡Hasta después de la graduación!

Y colgó.

Bien, ahora eso lo solucionaba todo. No sucederían más incidentes hasta después de la graduación. Todo sería hasta después de la graduación, todos serían felices. Él podría ser feliz...

 _Un momento_ , se dijo así mismo, algo quizá no había quedado tan claro.

Había querido referirse al sexo, no a la petición/orden de matrimonio. _Ugh_.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Escuchó entonces a un soñoliento Shikamaru saliendo en ropa interior de la habitación de su novia, su cara con un poco de preocupación quizá por lo que fuera que Naruto le hubiese alcanzado a decir unas horas atrás.

—No —respondió Naruto.

Lo que fuese, al parecer sólo había que esperar un semana.

* * *

.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
